Inconvenientes vs Ventajas
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Ser la esposa del gran empresario Sabaku No Gaara tenía muchas ventajas, desde luego. Pero para Hinata existían también grandes inconvenientes. GaaHina


**Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**GaaHina. OneShot. Universo alternativo.**

**Disfrutad la lectura.**

* * *

Ser la esposa del gran empresario Sabaku No Gaara tenía muchas _ventajas_, desde luego. Pero para Hinata existían también grandes _inconvenientes._

Uno de ellos era tener que dar siempre la imagen de esposa perfecta en todas y cada una de las cenas, reuniones o lo que fuese que la empresa de su marido poseía.

Otro de ellos, y el más incómodo, era tener que aguantar las continuas bromas fuera de lugar de su cuñado Kankuro, que siempre iban sobre el mismo tema, sexo. Hinata deseaba a veces hacerle tragar uno de esos caros cojines que tenían un su sofá para que se tragara sus palabras.

Pero el peor inconveniente para Hinata provenía del propio hombre que amaba. Gaara había decidido que su familia sería perfecta y que tendría todo lo que él en su infancia no disfrutó, y no es que a ella le pareciese mala idea, sino que ambos ya tenían tres preciosos hijos y parecía que para su marido y su familia no era suficiente.

_ Shiki-kun, deja de molestar a tu hermana con eso_ dijo mirando al mayor de sus hijos, de 7 años, tenía exactamente el mismo color de pelo que ella que se revolvía graciosamente en su cabecita como el de Gaara, y esos ojos aguamarina que destacaban en su palida piel. Le quitó el insecto de goma con el que estaba persiguiendo a la niña.

_ Mamá_ dijo una de las gemelas de cuatro años, ambas llevaban su lacia melena rojiza recogida en una coleta alta, y tenían los mismos ojos que su madre. Todo el mundo decía que eran dos niñas muy hermosas_ ¿Vendrá papá a cenar hoy con nosotros?

_ Si, también vendrán tus tíos Karura-chan_ sonrió a la pequeña y añadió_ dile a Shiki y a Kotori-chan que dejen de pelear y te ayuden a poner la mesa.

La niña salió corriendo a colocar las cosas en la gran mesa del salón mientras su madre continuaba preparando algo para cenar.

Desde el nacimiento de su primer hijo no había vuelto a trabajar y nunca pensó que lo echaría tanto de menos. Lo suyo era el arte, pero teniendo que cuidar de tres niños no tenía tiempo, ni la suficiente tranquilidad para dedicarse a ello. Ahora que sus tres hijos ya iban al colegio, había pensado que al fin podría retomar aquello que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

Los primeros en llegar fueron la hermana de Gaara, Temari y su marido, Nara Shikamaru, que había sido amigo de Hinata desde el colegio.

Gaara y Kankuro llegaron juntos. Todos se sentaron a la mesa y el pelirrojo ayudó a su mujer a servir la cena. Los niños comían en una pequeña mesa inmersos en una charla sobre sus dibujos animados favoritos.

_ Bueno_ comenzó Kankuro alzando una ceja y dibujando una expresión en su rostro que no presagiaba nada bueno_ cuñadita, ¿para cuando mi cuarto sobrino?

Hinata detuvo el recorrido de su cubierto hacia su boca y notó como un escalofrío recorría toda su espina dorsal. "¿Acaso soy una máquina de hacer bebés?" pensó.

_ Kankuro, no deberías hacer esos comentarios_ bufó Temari.

_ Tsk…problemático_ añadió su perezoso marido.

_ No hemos hablado nunca de ese tema Kankuro_ comentó Gaara con su típico tono neutral sin separar la vista de su esposa que se había puesto pálida.

_ Creo…creo que iré a por más pan_ dijo al notar todas las miradas sobre ella. Se levantó y al llegar a la cocina se apoyó con las manos en la encimera, suspirando.

"¡Otro niño! Por amor de Dios, me he pasado los últimos siete años cambiando pañales, haciendo biberones y cuidando niños."

Regresó a la mesa con el pan que le había servido de excusa y se sintió peor al darse cuenta de que el tema de conversación seguía siendo el mismo.

_ Seguro que Shiki-kun quiere otro hermanito, debe de ser muy cansado tener que aguantar a las dos niñas_ comentó alegremente Kankuro sirviéndose otro vaso de vino.

_ Puedes casarte y darle un primo si tanto deseas un bebé_ soltó de repente Hinata, dándose cuenta de que acababa de formular su pensamiento en voz alta_ bueno…yo…

_ Hinata tiene razón_ la auxilió Temari, cosa que la peliazulada agradeció con la mirada_ aunque no creo que haya mujer que te aguante.

El resto de la cena transcurrió más o menos normal, aunque la ojiblanca podía notar como su esposo no le quitaba ojos de encima.

* * *

Hinata guardaba algunas prendas de ropa recién lavadas en el armario mientras su marido comenzaba a desvestirse y preparse una relajante ducha.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ preguntó él al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa.

_ No.

_ Estás un poco rara hoy.

_ Hmm, solo estoy…cansada _ comentó cerrando la puerta del mueble y recogiendo las prendas que el pelirrojo acababa de quitarse_ no es nada Gaara.

_ Si tú lo dices…_ se rindió su marido metiendose en la baño dispuesto a darse esa merecida ducha.

La mujer acostó a sus hijos no sin los típicos problemas de cada noche. Que si _mamá no tengo sueño_, que si _Shiki-kun me escupió en la cena, _que si _quiero una habitación para mi sola…_ y todas esas frases que sus hijos repetían una y otra vez cuando llegaba la hora de acostarse.

Volvió a su habitación y vio a Gaara en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero e inmerso en la lectura de un libro. Ella se desvistió y se deslizó entre las sábanas. Estaba agotada. Apagó su lamparilla de noche dispuesta a dormirse cuanto antes, dejando el cuarto alumbrado tan solo con la luz de lectura de su marido. Éste apoyó el libro sobre sus piernas y miró a la mujer tumbada a su lado dándole la espalda. Estaba claro que algo no iba bien.

_ ¿Ni siquiera un "Buenas noches Gaara"? o al menos un beso ¿no?_ dijo él_ no nos vemos desde esta mañana, y fueron solo 5 minutos.

Ella se giró sin levantarse y murmuró.

_ Lo siento. Buenas noches mi amor_ y así volvió a girarse. Se sentía extraña, estaba molesta, cansada y no tenía ganas de nada. Era consciente de que Gaara no era culpable del estado de ánimo y no debía pagarlo con él, pero en ese momento le daba todo igual.

_ Muy bien, ¿qué demonios te sucede?_ Gaara apoyó con brusquedad el libro sobre la mesilla y encendió la luz principal de la habitación_ Hinata, mírame.

Ella suspiró cansada y se incorporó, quedando sentada al lado de su marido.

_ Tengo un mal día, eso es todo_ respondió desganada y omitiendo un bostezo.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ No lo sé.

_ ¿Por qué Hinata?_ repitió en tono más enfadado; cosa que no le gustó nada a la mujer.

_ ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Quieres saber por qué, Gaara?_ y ese fue el primer momento de la noche en el que le miró a los ojos_ Por que estoy agotada. Llevo siete años de mi vida dedicados enteramente a mis hijos y a esta casa, y cada día que pasa las paredes se me vienen más encima. Mis días son tan…iguales. ¡Por Dios Gaara! Me hice artista precisamente porque odio la monotonía y lo sabes. Y mi vida ahora es siempre igual: me levanto, preparo el desayuno, despierto a los niños, los ayudo a arreglarse, los llevo al colegio, compro comida, arreglo la casa, hago la comida, recojo a los niños, comemos, les ayudo con los deberes, los persigo por la casa para que no se peleen, les doy la merienda, preparo la cena, cenamos, me peleo con ellos antes de dormir, y despues me meto en cama; pensando por supuesto que mañana mi día será exactamente igual. ¡¡¡Así, día tras día los últimos siete años!!!

_ Hi..

_ Y encima hoy tu hermano, ¿Qué cuando vamos a tener otro niño? ¿¿¡¡Cuando!!?? Ahora que al fin veía la posibilidad de volver a pintar, a dedicarme a lo mío, ¡¡ahora me sale con esas!! ¿Qué soy Gaara? ¿La engendradora de la familia Sabaku no?

Suspiró, las lágrimas de rabia fluían por sus mejillas mientras mantenía su vista clavada en la de su marido. Amaba al pelirrojo con todo su ser, igual que a sus hijos, pero sentía que estaba perdiendo la esencia de ella misma. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara.

_ Siento haberte gritado_ susurró aspirando por la nariz.

_ No pasa nada_ empezó a secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas_ no sabía que te sintieses así. Perdóname. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta.

_ No. Yo…no me malinterpretes cariño_ alzó la cabeza y apoyó su mano de forma cariñosa en el rostro de su marido_ te amo, te amo muchísimo a ti y a los niños, sois mi vida; pero necesito hacer algo más, algo diferente. No puedo estar todo el día metida en esta casa.

El hombre se inclinó y la besó, ambos se deslizaron quedando tumbados en la cama, él sobre ella. El beso no era apasionado, ni picante ni sensual. Era un beso dulce, pausado, dejando fluir los sentimientos. Era un beso que dejaba atrás la tensión del momento. Después comenzaron con pequeños besos rápidos sobre los labios.

_ Contrataré una niñera…

Un beso.

_ Y convertiremos el ático en un estudio para ti

Otro.

_ Apuntaremos a los niños a actividades extraescolares.

Otro.

_ Y prometo que pasaré más tiempo en casa.

Otro.

Hinata sonrió y se incoporó apoyándose sobre los codos, haciendo que Gaara tuviera que echarse hacia atrás.

_ No es necesario Gaara… yo…

_ Si, lo es_ y sentándose a su lado pasó el brazo sobre el hombro de la mujer acercándola a él_ y un fin de semana de cada mes lo dedicaremos exclusivamente para nosotros dos_ le susurró en el oído.

_ Pero…¿y los niños?_preguntó ella.

_ Seguro que a Temari y Shikamaru no les importará quedarse con ellos y sino ya buscaremos otra solución. Tu hermana o tu primo Neji.

Ella sonrió alegremente y lo abrazó con fuerza, cayendo ambos en la cama. Hinata se acomodó sobre su pecho y Gaara apagó la luz.

_ Te amo Hinata, lo sabes ¿verdad?

_ Lo sé. Yo también a ti_ y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

Estar casada con Sabaku No Gaara tenía muchos _inconvenientes;_ pero estos nunca superaban a las _ventajas_. Y para Hinata la mayor de ellas era oírle decir que la amaba antes de dormirse en sus brazos.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
